Reversed Lazer Collection Videos
Despite the Lazer Collection series ending after Lazer Collection 5, the reversed from of the Lazer Collection movies contain a hidden twist on the story plot. Lazer Collection V in Reverse *Throughout the Lazer Collection series, this may have been where the story's plot may have ended, but when reversed, it may have been how Lazer Collection's storyline actually began. Dr. Octagonapus and Cell arrange a petition to re-hire Dr. Octagonapus into the Council of Shoot. Cell then re-instates Dr. Octagonapus into the Council of Shoot. We kick off the story of Lazer Collection 5 with a guy swallowing a laser, and returning from Buttpoopia, the dolphin swims back to where he met the man. The man is waiting for the dolphin. The dolphin is now back and he speaks with the man, and then hides. We see the dirty boy, lying in a pool of blood, with Dr. Octagonapus running back to his robot, and then smiling, and then he escapes with his robot, with the dirty boy and his piano being resurrected. The piano and the dirty boy are doing a gibberish argument, and the dirty boy pounds on many piano keys. He then says a gibberish phrase. The piano tells the dirty boy that the key he's pressing is "YEESH!!!" The dirty boy then presses another piano key and it still is "YEESH!!" The dirty boy then gives up on playing the piano. The man then descends from the sky and then re-creates a kid's balloon, then he thinks of another antagonistic plan. A guy who attempted to commit suicide then absorbs his laser, and then a man is saying gibberish insults about him. After too much insults, he then flies back to the skyscraper where he once attempted to commit suicide and then sadly recites a gibberish poem. Next, a briefcase then resurrects a man and then his wife is happy that he will not leave his wife, and the wife then leaves, with the briefcase resurrecting the son and daughter. Dr. Octagonapus then absorbs his laser and then leaves the restaurant, and then the snob then compliments the waiter about his steak. Next, we see Woody absorbing a laser and resurrecting Buzz Lightyear and then Woody says some random German words. A cat absorbs its laser, then silences a man from New York University and then the man angrily yells some gibberish at the cat. Then, we see a star-like creature absorb its laser and then we see a man walking backwards and singing. Dr. Octagonapus then absorbs his laser and leaves. The homeless man then talks to himself, but in gibberish. Next, we see a car trunk absorbing a laser. The man then closes the trunk of the car and then discusses more about the car to the buyer. We see a guy resurrected and then we see him descending from the sky with a laser as his fart. He discusses something with the guy and then he pretends to fart. The sequence of "The Fart" ends. A laser is absorbed from the broken lightbulb, then the guy then switches it, and then gives up and leaves. The theme song of Lazer Collection 5 is played in reverse. While Dr. Octagonapus is cooking breakfast, he resurrects Randal and then Randal goes back upstairs and Dr. Octagonapus continues cooking breakfast, and then we see Dr. Octagonapus' house, and then Lazer Collection 5 in reverse ends. Lazer Collection IV in Reverse Because of the poorly designed texturing of characters in Lazer Collection IV, it's difficult to predict what will happen next in the plot. What we see in Lazer Collection IV in reverse is Cell with a poorly-detalied look for about two or three seconds. Then we see a guy returning the bottle for the syrup of the French toast that the guy was asking for, and the guy rejects his offer of taking the French toast. We then see Dr. Octagonapus absorb a laser and resurrect a man, a guitar then absorbs a laser and then brings the man back to life, with the events of the French toast guy, the guitar and Dr. Octagonapus repeating. Spider-Man then absorbs his laser while the Green Goblin stalks him, and a guy with spiky hair then scolds the man. The Lazer Collection IV in reverse ends with an ordinary guy absorbing a laser and with the word "The Lazer Collection 4" written in the background. Lazer Collection III in Reverse We see the DFEAR Studios website, then the boss of the workplace (presumably Cell) re-hiring the fired employee, then we see Dr. Octagonapus telling Randal to absorb a laser, and then fix a car. Then, the car leaves. Dr. Octagonapus then disowns Randal as his son. Randal then later loses his mechanical tentacles and becomes just a normal man. Randal then later looks at his badge, and then corners Dr. Octagonapus, while getting some monkey business advice from a fellow policeman through radio chatter. Dr. Octagonapus then is no longer surrounded by helicopter assistance and he interrogates Dr. Octagonapus with a silly question. Randal gets kicked by Dr. Octagonapus, and threatening two men with German words, and then leaves. The guy then closes the soda can, then shakes it. The boy's flute absorbs a laser, and the laser goes directly to the boy's mouth, resurrecting Jimmy and then he leaves Jimmy in peace to take a pooh. The shower then absorbs a laser as the dirty boy closes the faucet, and then the dirty boy leaves. The vampire then spits out the pooh he licked from his face, and the monkey's pooh goes back to his butt. The monkey is now scared, and the vampire continues hugging the tree. A visitor then absorbs his/her laser, then the man closes the door and drives him away. Then, "The Genie With A Dirty Mind" is played in reverse. We continue with Lazer Collection 3, with Randal getting up from a falling accident and doing a super jump at a high building. Dr. Octagonapus then releases Randal and his neck, then Randal fixes a crack on the skyscraper's roof, then descends down to the bottom, and rounds from Randal's pistol are absorbed by his pistol. Randal then suggests to the head of the police force that Dr. Octagonapus is not guilty and is innocent, However, the head of the police force has yet to decide. Dr. Octagonapus absorbs his laser, and re-attaches the superhero's chest and internal organs apart, and then the superhero recites a gibberish poem. Dr. Octagonapus then absorbs a laser, then reverses a bad word, then finally leaves Aladdin, without his three wishes, but his magic lamp, for another genie to be summoned. The car's trunk then absorbs the laser, with the kid being alive, and then, the car disappears and then Phil comes back to life, with Phil giving back the can of jellybeans, with the boy taking it, and leaving. Harry Potter then absorbs a laser from his mouth, then his sidekick tells the truth about Dumbledore's accident. A laser then gets absorbed by the guy's phone, and he hangs up, then the theme song of Lazer Collection 3 plays in reverse. We see an ending where Randal and the head of the police force dismiss Dr. Octagonapus' several murder cases, presumably thinking that Dr. Octagonapus is now no longer a convicted killer, then the movie ends with the DFEAR Studios website, then shows the logo of DFEAR Studios. The movie then ends. Lazer Collection II in Reverse We see a background saying "Thank you.", then we see Dom Fera, the creator of Lazer Collection sitting down on a sofa, then saying, weird, random words, and then we see him reading a book, then he leaves. Then we see the Mr. Bean actor inside Shoop Da Whoop's mouth, and saying "I'M FIRING MY…" in reverse. A guy then swallows his own laser, with Dr. Octagonapus reflecting the boy's attacks. Then, Dr. Octagonapus leaves the boy's sink. Dr. Octagonapus then swallows his laser while the man is reading the letter from his uncle. Dr. Octagonapus then leaves. The man then wraps the letter somewhere. Again, Dr. Octagonapus swallows his laser and runs away, leaving the two boys bored. We see Harry Potter doing a reverse spell, as the laser brings his sidekick back to life. After a laser incinerates a guy's french fries, he taps on the rear end of the ketchup bottle. A guy then swallows his laser then rehearses a poem in reverse. A boy is writing an answer in an exam. He then tells the answer to the guy, then after that, the guy fires a laser, and then warns him about something… (we can't decipher it) in reverse. A car trunk then absorbs a laser, and then the man closes the trunk of the car, then leaves. A man's blob then absorbs a laser, and then the man plays with the blob. A man's watch absorbs a laser, while giving the boy the time. A pianist is seen swallowing his laser, and singing something in reverse. The theme song of Lazer Collection 2 is played in reverse, and then we see the guy spit out the really hot pepper, and then a scrambling effect plays, and the video ends (reversed). Lazer Collection (Original) in Reverse We hear the song "Hell Above Water" by Curve in reverse, then we see Shoop Da Whoop (in Cell's body) saying "I'M FIRING MY LASER!!!" in reverse. Then we see a man on camera inside a dark room. We kick off the reversed and original Lazer Collection with a guy absorbing a laser at his friend, discussing about his payment with the Pied Piper. A watermelon absorbs its laser, and the boy then realises that he has experienced "The Mysterious Thing". We see Dr. Octagonapus absorb his laser and then resurrect Spider-Man. Spider man then does his attempt on his "web-launching move", but ends up doing a finger gesture and making a paper crane. We see a guy absorbing a laser and eating Raisinettes in reverse, then a woman giving birth in reverse, and with two people discussing gibberish during their coffee break. We then see Ash Ketchum resurrected, with Pikachu absorbing a laser, then he tells Pikachu to go away. We then see the mysterious head absorb its laser and then abduct a man, and Lazer Collection in reverse ends, but however, it probably began the plot of Lazer Collection played forwards!!! Trivia 1. Most characters speak Gibberish or German when reversed, but watching Lazer Collection V in reverse, then all the Lazer Collection videos in reverse may give an in-depth of how the story of Lazer Collection began. 2. Lazer Collection V and Lazer Collection II in reverse has a really strange beginning, with it saying "To be continued..." (Lazer Collection V) and "Thank you." (Lazer Collection II). Category:Episodes